Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial wireless communications system, and more particularly relates to an industrial wireless communications system which is capable of realizing wireless communications in a stabilized manner in an FA (Factory Automation) environment.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as an industrial facility, the network system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-073795 is known. In this system, a plurality of sequencers are connected to the network system by a bus. An actuator and a drive source of a robot are connected electrically via a conductive member and a signal line to each of the respective sequencers. Furthermore, the drive sources are connected to the actuators and the robots via electrical wiring, respectively.